Dirty Thoughts, Pretty Pictures
by ButterBritches
Summary: This is a collection of "mature" Gail/Holly one-shots. Yeah, they are kind of dirty.
1. Turnabout Is Fair Play

Gail's body was humming with excitement. Holly's hand had been toying with her under the table as they waited for their dinner guests to arrive. The actions had not been overtly inappropriate for the public venue, but the intentions behind them had been.

Gail had excused herself to the ladies room to collect herself. There was still time before her parents were to arrive. Gail had convinced Holly that they should get to the restaurant early and get a couple of drinks under their collective belt to try and put soft fuzzy edges on the impending cold, sharp, sucky experience.

Gail checked her watch as she walked into the stall. Elaine was always prompt so there was a firm 10 minutes of freedom. That left time for another shot. At least that was what Gail was thinking when she was firmly pushed into the stall. She turned her head to see Holly turning the lock.

"Don't look at me." Holly quietly said using her sexy authoritative voice.

Holly grabbed Gail's hips and pulled hard. Gail's ass settled into the cradle of Holly's hips, and Holly immediately began to rock, slowly but forcefully grinding her pussy into Gail's backside before backing away and then pulling on Gail's hips to bring them back together. The action built in speed and became audible, a dull pounding, narrowly escaping being a sharp slapping by a few thin layers of fabric. Gail arched her back to give Holly more of her ass to connect with. Her breathing was already slightly ragged as she was imagining what this would be if they were naked. Holly's hot arousal would have already traveled its path, seeking out the lowest points of Gail's body and lubing her front to back, finally mingling with Gail's wetness at the opening of her pussy. Gail would be slippery and ready for the slamming Holly would surely deliver with whatever she would decide to slide into any one of Gail's tight spots.

Gail dropped her head back to Holly's shoulder and pulled Holly's hand's from her hips, over her tightening stomach to her breasts. Holly could feel Gail's nipples straining against the fabric of her bra and shirt taunting her to lose focus.

"Time check," Holly commanded, lips pressed against the shell of Gail's ear.

"Seven minutes."

Nope. No time to digress. Holly, turned Gail 90 degrees and pushed her up to the wall of the stall, maintaing their front to back position. Without a word she quickly kicked the insteps of both Gail's boots, effectively spreading her legs.

"Stay still, and do as I say."

Gail nodded. "Okay," she whispered raggedly.

"Not 'Okay'. The correct response is 'Yes, Officer Stewart'."

"Yes Officer Stewart." Gail barely got the words out as Holly made quick work of Gail's button and zipper, and forcefully slid her hand down into the restrictive and soaking garments. Holly's fingers did not tease. Her hand exerted considerable pressure as it slid around Gail's contours until three fingers were fervently pushed inside Gail's dripping pussy. The force of entrance all but lifted Gail off the ground and forced a moan from her throat that may or may not have been heard outside the door of the rest room.

"Put your hands up and grab the top of the stall wall. Do not make another sound or I will stop," Holly said low, and deep. The words were threatening but in a way that made Gail's entire existence, not just her lady parts, want to come.

Holly was panting in Gail's ear, continuing to fuck her with command. Every movement was emphasized and purposeful. From the in-n-out movement of the fingers, to the rubbing of the heal of Holly's hand over Gail's clit, Holly was lighting Gail on fire. The thrusts continued to lift Gail who started using the wall to pull herself up slightly and drop down onto Holly's upward searching fingers. If she wasn't on the edge of coming, she would have congratulated herself on the use of gravity to exponentially increase the intensity of the serious fucking she was receiving right now. But, no time for back pats because with next thrust Holly curls her fingers. Hard. She does this with the same primal aggression as the thrusts, grabbing Gail's hip and using it to pull back, increasing the force of her forward bending fingers. Gail felt it coming, she clutched onto the stall wall, white-knuckled. Holly felt it too. She felt Gail's walls start clutching at her fingers. Felt the way Gail's perfectly timed rhythm turned into erratic movements. Then, the movements stopped all together, as did Gail's breath. This was the fulcrum on the edge, where the movement went from forwards to falling. Gail was falling, holding onto the stall for dear life.

"Hol . . . I'm"

"Officer," Holly corrected.

"Offi-"

Jus then the bathroom door opened just as the first spasm of Gail's body started, as her muscles contracted pulling her down around Holly's hand. Holly quickly pulled Gail back into her, reaching the hand not currently locked inside Gail to cover her mouth. Unfortunately, the grasp, Gail had on the stall wall was strong, and the removal of that hand by Holly's withdrawal had made the stall wall actual shudder and rattle in protest. The rocking stall wall coupled with Gail's muffled cries repeating rhythmically and trailing off into whimpers may have ruined the "secret" of the secret public rendezvous.

Holly held Gail tight as she rode out the orgasm. When Gail's whimpers stopped, Holly slowly and quietly removed her hand from Gail's mouth and extracted her other hand, first from Gail, and then from Gail's pants. Both women tried to get their breathing under control, but found that the laughter that Holly couldn't hold in, and that Gail couldn't avoid once Holly started laughing, made normal breathing impossible.

As their laughter trailed off, they listened for the sound of a stall door so they could exit the bathroom without facing their audience. Eventually, they heard the sound they were waiting for. They immediately exited the stall, only to come face to face with a woman staring at them with an expression that was likely a mixture of exasperation, horror, and disapproval.

Gail quickly turned around to face Holly. "Well, Officer Stewart, as your doctor, I understand your concern. Anal fissures can be very painful. But I assure you, they almost always heal on their own. If you are still worried on Monday, please come see me at my office and I will perform a full examination, but once again, I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Do try to avoid any anal penetration for a couple of weeks, though, otherwise you may risk propagating the tear."

"Understood. Thank you Dr. Peck. I value your professional opinion."

They courteously nod to the woman, standing mouth agape, as they exit the bathroom.

"Time check," Holly asks glancing around the restaurant.

"One minute and counting."

"Shot?"

"Without a doubt," Gail says as she commandeers Holly's arm and pulls her towards the bar.


	2. Be Like Water

Gail looked around Steve's back yard to see the familiar faces of the 15th precinct around his pool. It was one of the four real days of summer they got in Toronto and they were going to take full advantage of it with barbecue, booze, music, and swimming. Steve promised Gail it was going to be epic when she tried to shrug off the prospect of attending. Then he added in a "Did I tell you there would be bottomless tequila?" for good measure and it was a done deal despite the fact that Gail and pools were like olive oil and yoga.

Steve is talking to someone Gail doesn't recognize when he spots her.

"Gail!" He gestures her over. "Gail, come meet Holly."

As she arrives where they are standing she finds herself staring. She knows Steve is talking, telling her about Holly as part of the introduction, but she can't hear his words or can't decipher the meaning of them as she temporarily loses control of her faculties. Gail could normally feign enough coolness to get through the obligatory "Hello" and "Nice to meet you". Normally she could. But not this time. Maybe it was the way Holly's smile momentarily fell as she unconsciously looked Gail up and down. The smile temporarily morphed into a look of disbelief as if she couldn't seem to fathom that Gail was here, was real.

As Holly's brown eyes returned to Gail's blue one's, she seemed to pull herself together.

"Hi."

Gail's eyes flitted back and forth between Holly's lips and eyes until they finally settled on her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but as Holly unveiled an adorable lopsided grin Gail's words became mere breath. How can a smile feel so much like the place she belonged?

Steve snapped his fingers in front of Gail's face.

"Sorry," Gail stuttered. "Nice to meet you."

Holly was magnetic and beautiful. Wearing nothing but a blue bikini she was a vision of delectability. Tall and lean, she was muscles softened by flawless tan skin. Gail watched the way the muscles worked and seemed to flow with wave-like lines emerging and dissolving as Holly moved. Gail just knew that her skin felt like powder, that it would feel soft and frictionless beneath her fingers. She also knew as she watched Holly's long black hair fall in gentle curls around her face and down the front of her shoulders that that hair would smell like summer. And that Holly's beautiful full lips would feel like contentment and elation against her own lips, skin, nipples . . .

When she was near Holly, which happened multiple times that day, Gail felt a shift in her own presence that felt like her actual composition changed. Areas became lighter while others, more dense. It was a downward migration of pressure lower and lower. It built in her chest and in her core and persisted to beat, buzz, roll, and throb. It was something Gail had never felt before. She had been attracted to people previously. She had felt her mouth dry and heart speed up. She'd even felt the thrumming of arousal between her legs, but it had always taken work to propagate the attraction into feeling. This, this thing, with Holly, it was different. It was the attraction and the feelings all at once. The intensity of being close to Holly, even the first time, was all the evidence Gail needed to know that everything she had before was not as it should have been. What she had with Holly was reciprocated electricity unimpeded by the resistance of doubt.

Gail and Holly conversed on and off throughout the day as they coincidentally ended up in the same place at the same time. When they weren't together, they caught each other staring when their eyes searched one another out. When they were just crossing paths, they brushed up against each other when there were enough people where the contact might be able to be dismisses as accidental. Every accidental meeting, look, and touch was building to an inevitable breaking point. They both knew this and knew that the other knew.

Finally, that night, an impromptu dance party in the kitchen late in the evening found Holly's hips pressed firmly into Gail's ass. An out of control dance move by Chris propelled Holly into Gail, and Gail into the counter. The compromising position brought on by circumstance was purposely drawn out as Holly boldly pulled Gail's hair back.

"Fancy meeting you here," she whispered.

Gail's eyes closed and her head dropped back. She turned and leaned her head toward Holly forcing hot breath to become soft lips to become a slow open mouthed kiss just behind her ear. And then, just like that, the pressure of Holly's body was gone. The force driving Gail into the counter was removed. She turned to see Holly looking back at her over her shoulder as she walked towards the back door, through the mass of dancing bodies. The lopsided grin was there, but it was more subtle. It was an invitation. Holly also had two shot glasses and a tequila bottle in her hands, adding a little extra enticement.

Gail followed Holly out of the kitchen like she was tethered to her. As they walked toward the pool, as the dark became deeper and the energy of the music faded with the volume, the magnitude of the connection that existed between the two women returned to the forefront. The pure sexual excitement from the kitchen was joined by the inexplicable range and terrifying depth of emotions that there was no logical explanation to feel at this point.

"Holly," Gail choked out on the verge of being capsized by the onslaught of raw feelings.

"Gail." Holly whispered the name as she turned. Her smile was gone. She didn't look unsure; she looked vulnerable. As Gail continued to approach her, she saw the shine of wetness in Holly's eyes. Those almost tears told Gail that Holly was with her. Almost overwhelmed. Almost. And in the dim light from the back porch, beneath the almost tears and almost overwhelmed, Gail saw the pure desire to be in this moment, and to let what this was, be.

Gail reached out and ran the back of her fingers lightly down Holly's arm. Holly closed her eyes and dropped her head, allowing herself to just feel. Gail looked closely, wanting to see every reaction her touch caused. The goosebumps the emerged on Holly's arms, the chest that rose and fell higher, deeper, faster, nipples that pressed through the fabric of Holly's bikini top, the changing definition of abs contracting with excitement and with the slight forward tilt of Holly's pelvis. Gail moved forward without thinking. She put her hands on Holly's sides and slowly pulled her forward until their hips settled into one another and the firmness above their growing wetness was melded.

"Oh God," Holly moaned out. Gail felt her start to tremble and her hips press forward harder. Gail slid her hands up Holly's back, holding her in place and moved her own upper body forward until her breasts lightly made contact with Holly's.

"Uugh," Gail lets out as she started to move her torso in such a way as to rub her breasts over Holly's. The contact was so slight and purposeful that Gail could feel Holly's nipples against her own through the fabric of their suits.

As their faces got closer to one another their breath mingled together. The excitement and lust building as they shared the same air and listened to their labored breathing blend with bassy music of the party prompted their hips into action, grinding into each other with the force of longing. Gail opened her eyes to look at Holly's face. Her expression was one of pure ecstasy. Gail moved her hand up the remainder of Holly's back, over her shoulder, up the side of her neck, and under her chin. Holly's eyes opened and searched out Gail's. Both their eyes were barely recognizable in their blackened-with-lust state. Gail ran her thumb across Holly's lips and, with that gesture, brushed away the last thread of restraint between them.

Their lips crash together, mouths already open and wanting. It was an unrestrained exploration of tongues and teeth. It was reckless and needy and completely basal. It was so hot and intense that Gail almost felt like she was falling, on the verge of losing consciousness, and completely agreeable to that scenario.

It was the sound of the back door opening that pulled them apart. Gail looked around quickly taking in the entire scene.

"Pool," Gail more commanded than suggested.

Without pause, they both quietly slipped in. The heat between them was not diminished by the cool water. With the energy still surging between them, Holly commandeered Gail's body, pushing her to the darkest corner. She took Gail's hands and turned them behind her so that she could grab the edge without raising up out of the water.

Holly moved both of her hands to Gail's breasts, briefly caressing their outer curves before gliding her thumbs over the raised and unyielding nipples. A wave of primal instinct drove her to pinch the protruding tissue eliciting a hiss from Gail. With a soothing caress to ease the sting, Holly moved her hands down, sliding one to rest on Gail's hip and the other to hover at the top line of Gail's bottoms. She leaned her forehead against Gail's and lightly traced the waist of the garment as Gail's hips rocked forwards.

Gail put her forehead against the side of Holly's face. Taking Holly's earlobe in her teeth, she bit down. Holly's strangled groan caused a surge of wetness that Gail could feel even in the water. She let go of Holly's ear and found her eyes again. She needed Holly. She was relying on her to keep them from getting lost in whatever this was between them.

The way Gail looked at her restarted Holly's hand. She moved it purposefully inside Gail's suit. There was no teasing. Nothing about this experience has been superficial. Everything that had occurred between them had had meaning. Everything had been driven by the passion to know the other person inside and out with each look, exploration, and ministration. And that is where the both still were, demanding all of each other to see if this hunger they felt for one another could be satiated. It was in this spirit that, without any hesitation, Holly drove two fingers into Gail's waiting sex. Gail gasped and pulled her legs up to wrap around Holly. Even in the water, Holly could feel that Gail had been waiting for her. She felt her fingers displace some of Gail's abundant wetness onto her knuckles.

Holly settled Gail a little lower in the water as she laid the back of the hand inside Gail on her right thigh. As she started the slow, rhythmical thrusting, driving her fingers deep into Gail with the power of her leg, she put her lips to Gail's ear.

"I want to hear you. I want to hear how you feel. I want to be the only one who hears, the only one who shares this with you."

As Gail moaned and whimpered for Holly, because of Holly, she became consumed by the need to be inside of Holly, a part of her right then.

"Holly. I need to touch you." She whispered. She felt so desperate, on the verge of crying at the ferocity of the need. She wondered if Holly could hear it in her voice.

Holly separated them just enough to take a step to the left so that their bodies overlap, making room for Gail to do what her tone told Holly she was consumed with doing.

Gail thrust her fingers into Holly's suit and inside her without abandon. And she pumped those fingers into Holly like is was the only thing she could do to keep herself alive, because that is how she felt. She felt the warm wet walls of Holly's insides stretch to accommodate her and the force behind the manifestation of her hunger. They moved together and in opposition multiplying the sensations they felt as the fierceness of their actions propelled them quickly toward the apex of their intimacy.

Gail needed to do this with Holly. She needed Holly to be there with her. As Gail started to lose control, she opened her eyes and the look on Holly's face told her everything. Holly's brows were furrowed, lips parted in ecstasy. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes roamed Gail's face searching for the signs that Gail was at the edge with her. She was trying so hard to stave off her orgasm so that they could lose themselves together.

And Gail knew that Holly didn't have to wait any longer. Gail's breath got higher in her chest until it stopped altogether. Her body, previously moving of its own volition, stopped suddenly, muscles progressively contracting everywhere.

"Holly. Come with me," she managed to get out before her body clamped down viscously, holding Holly's fingers in place. She felt her insides holding Holly in just as she felt Holly's constrict around her.

The effort of restraint to audibly share her peak with only Holly turned what would have been a crescendo of load vocalizations into a series of high pitched whines and muffled cries into the crook of Holly's neck as her body was racked with contractions. Holly's orgasm manifested vocally as broken but discernible sentences and words were murmured into Gail's ear as Holly's breath allowed.

"Oh my God, Gail. Please. Oh. Oh. Stay inside. Don't let go. Please. Please."

The words she heard, the feel of Holly's lips on the shell of her ear, the fluttering she felt inside of Holly, knowing that the instincts of Holly's body were to pull her in deeper still, served to heighten and draw out her own orgasm which continued despite her overwhelming exhaustion.

As the contractions subsided, they clung to each other as if willing themselves to become one. Their arm muscles strained at the vehemence of the embrace. As exhaustion overtook them Gail broke and let the tears come.

"Holly, you broke me."

Holly pulled back, tears on her face as well, but oddly countered with a full on smile.

"Holly, why are you smiling?"

"Because we can be broken together."


	3. Inertia Creeps

"I like you. And I know . . . well I think I know, that you like me, too. But I'm gay and you are . . . not. So our 'likes' could feel very different."

The hesitation is evident in the statement, but it also permeates throughout the expression of the words. Holly's voice lacks its normal confidence and the sentence is delivered without her faster-than-average fluidity. Gail watches Holly's face express weakly disguised pain, feigning nonchalance. It makes Gail's heart hurt to see the normally unflappable woman struggle because of her and her inability to be as readily transparent with her feelings. Her upbringing had made her callous. In fact, she rarely let anyone close enough to develop feelings, and, if she did, she often quickly recoiled out of fear of either disappointing the other person, or getting herself hurt.

But here she was, heart practically beating out of her chest because Holly had somehow managed to work her way inside of Gail's well armed defense mechanisms. Maybe it was because Holly was so non-threatening. She was a nerdy, forensic pathologist who seemed to have little in common with Gail. They didn't work together. And she was a she. Holly was perfectly disguised as the most ideal friend Gail had encountered in a long time.

But the banter was so easy. And Holly was so fun, smart, athletic, graceful, and encouraging. And so very beautiful.

Gail slowly moved towards Holly who was leaning on the hallway wall, now looking down at the floor between them. Holly looked up as Gail slowly closed the distance between them. Brown eyes looking into blue eyes, searching. Gail's breath was high in her chest along with the heat she could now feel blushing up her neck. Despite her adrenaline cocktail of nervousness mixed with a healthy dose of excitment she continued to slowly, and, hopefully, smoothly move forward until she was pressed into Holly, Gail's thigh between Holly's, Gails breasts just grazing the buttons of Holly's shirt. She could feel Holly's breath on her face. She slowly moves her lips so they are just grazing Holly's ear.

"My 'like' feels like this," Gail whispers.

"Gail, wait." Holly says, pushing her back enough to look into her eyes. "When things get better . . . and they will . . . and you remember that you aren't gay, this thing we are doing now is going to be a mistake you're going to wish you hadn't made. Or it will be a mistake I will wish _**we**_ hadn't made. I don't want to be a mistake to you. I don't want what I am feeling to be a mistake."

Holly pauses, her eyes roaming over Gail's face but without really seeing. She is searching within herself for the strength that is normally so easy to find, but that this beautiful woman in front of her has made so elusive.

"I don't want to be the lesbian crushed by the straight girl. And you could. Crush me, I mean."

With that, Holly picked her eyes up from the hem of Gail's shirt that she had started nervously tracing with her fingers as she spoke. She looked into Gail's bright blue eyes and tried to convey the gravity of her statements with her own dark eyes.

"You're a doctor, right? I want your medical opinion on something. My understanding is that doctor's are very scientific, making diagnoses based on observations of as many different factors as possible. True?"

"True."

With this reply Gail closed some of the distance the Holly had put between them. She reached down and put her fingers on Holly's forearm, wrapping her thumb around the inside. Slowly and lightly she drew them down towards Holly's hand, her thumb hovering at Holly's wrist.

"You know that I have previously only dated men." She arches her eyebrow questioningly at Holly.

"Yes."

Gail leans her head in closer so that her lips are hovering over Holly's. She glances at Holly's eyes and then down to her mouth. Slowly, gently, Gail presses their lips together, allowing herself to momentarily get lost in their fullness. She feels the excitement coursing through her body. There are hot, tingling surges originating from her pussy and surging up through her torso like a slow motion geyser. She feels the pressure building and everything that is her sex feels swollen and wanting.

"I love kissing you."

When Gail raises her eyes to Holly's, she sees that Holly's eyes are still closed and her lips are still parted. Holly's chest is rising and falling quicker now and her breath is heated on Gail's face.

Now Gail slides her fingers down so they are on the back of Holly's hand. As smoothly as her excitement will allow her, Gail brings Holly's hand to her waist. Using Holly's thumb to lift the material of Gail's shirt, she pushes Holly's hand to the now, burning hot skin of her stomach. Holly's breath stops and as Gail pushes Holly's flattened hand down into her underwear she can feel the hand shaking. Gail pushes further, letting her own fingers slide over Holly's as they approach her pussy. When their fingers hit the warm, wet, Gail applies a little more pressure to Holl'y middle finger as she slides it down over her clit, eventually wrapping Holly's finger up into her. Holly releases the breath she had been holding with a heavy, shaky exhale.

"Oh God, Gail."

Holly breathes audibly now, a slow pant. Her hips unconsciously start slowly rocking. Her finger pushed up into Gail remains still while her hips start thrusting a rhythm that she wants her hand to take. She needs a little more from Gail, though to know that there is no turning back.

Gail feels the slight movement of Holly's hips as their bodies come together, the back of Gails hand gently pressing into Holly's pussy as Holly makes the small movements forward.

Once again, Gail searches out Holly's eyes. They are still closed.

"Holly?" Gail can barely get the syllables from her lips with the arousal she is feeling.

Holly opens her brown, almost black eyes and stares into Gail's icy ones.

"This" she gasps as she pushes her hand harder into Holly's, driving Holly's finger deeper inside "is all because of and for you. I am pretty sure you know this, but you're a girl and I'm a girl. So, tell me, do I feel straight to you, Doctor?"

Gail can feel her own wetness running through Holly's fingers onto her own. She drives herself harder down onto Holly's finger and pulls her own hand away so that she can let Holly take the control she needs, in whatever form it might come.


	4. So Totally Busted

Gail wanted Holly. She longed to feel every soft, warm, wet part of her. She wanted to trace Holly's sharp edges and soft curves with her lips, teeth, and tongue, laying claim to every inch of exposed skin and then return to brush Holly's lips and breathe her breath. She wanted to feel Holly's body move forcibly in opposition to her thrusting fingers, to hear the sounds of Holly's sex take her in and then reluctantly release her. Imagining the stuttered whimpers and moans the actions of those fingers could elicit from Holly drove fiery surges to every nerve ending in Gail's body. It was torture.

The desire to have Holly had been consuming Gail all morning, and with desk duty there was no real way to beat down the irritating buzzing of her body. No matter how much she shifted in her seat, or pounded the keyboard, flashes of Holly ripped through her mind and kept her constantly on edge. She was sexually frustrated to the point of being almost outwardly wrathful.

Thankfully, for Gail and for everyone else in the station, Holly showed up. She came donning a report and lunch, and far too many clothes for Gail's liking. Gail's communication during Holly's surprise visit was firm, speechless direction. A hand on Holly's lower back, guided her quickly to an interrogation room. A rough shove directed Holly towards the table while Gail leaned back against the cool metal door, allowing her left hand to turn the lock behind her.

There wasn't time to waste. Delicate adoration was abandoned for ravenous consumption. Clothes were frantically removed, just short of being actually ripped off. It was less than a minute before Holly was completely naked while Gail was sans clothing from the waist up. Gail slid her hands down Holly's back, stopping only when she had hooked her hands around the back of Holly's legs. In one moment of brute strength brought on solely by desire, Gail laid Holly out on the table.

Standing between Holly's legs, Gail grabbed Holly's hips and pulled her forcibly against her, sealing Holly's wet heat against her stomach. Leaning as far forward as she could, she slid her breasts along the defining lines of Holly's muscles, alternatingly allowing Holly to feel the pressure of their fullness and the teasing of their gliding tips. When she reached her destination, Gail slid a rigid, swollen nipple lightly along Holly's slick opening before primal lust pushed her to cup the breast and thrust it into Holly. Holly's gasp cut the thick air in the room. The rhythmic canting of Holly's hips against Gail's breast, lasted until Holly was dripping, coating Gail's breast with the evidence of her arousal. Gail couldn't stifle a shaky groan as Holly's wetness streamed down the underside of her breast and started to trickle down her stomach. She wanted to rub it all over herself, to coat her own fingers and tease her own opening, knowing she was mingling her essence with Holly's, in a small way, making them one.

"Gail, I need more. Please."

Holly's whimpered plea shifted Gail's momentum, thrusting her arm forward, she buried her fingers inside Holly. A stuttered cry escaped Holly's parted lips as her eyelids fluttered shut. Gail drove her hard, her pumping, curling digits serving as a counterpoint to pushing and pulling of Holly's hips. Holly's breasts bounced with the force of the relentless pace. It was a symphony of sights, and sounds, and smells that invoked within Gail the overwhelming need to taste Holly. Slave to her baser instincts she bent forward, licking her own hand and the pool of Holly's juices that collected there before continuing up to the top of Holly's very full opening and finally to her swollen clit.

Holly growled, low and fierce, and thrust her hands into Gail's hair, desperately holding her in place as her hips rocked wildly, erratically chasing the release of tension that had built so explosively. Gail felt Holly barreling toward climax, her haphazard movements hungry. The sounds escaping her throat came faster and louder as she neared the culmination of passion Gail had been aggressively working out of her. The sounds were of pleasure but were also tinged with the frustration of the chase.

Gail wanted to give Holly what she needed, and right now that was control.

Gail flattened her tongue and let Holly ride it. Casting her eyes up, she watched Holly's back draw away from the table, watched her already toned abdomen further define as those muscles frantically rolled her hips. Gail saw Holly's sweaty chest heaving, straining to gather the oxygen that could fuel those muscles to work faster and harder. She was so close to falling over the edge. God, Gail thought she might come herself as she experienced the evidence of Holly's pleasure with all of her senses.

Just then the door to the interrogation room swung open. Oliver looked up from the doorknob as he pulled his keys out the lock to find his eyes met with wide icy blue ones peering up from between Holly's legs. Gail saw a combination of shock and awkwardness in Oliver's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of "It's not what it looks like," but, for one thing, it was, and for another . . .

"Gail!" Holly's voice was at the same time breathy and loud. Inconveniently, Holly's orgasm spilled over right there on the interrogation room table with Oliver looking on. Holly's eyes were clenched tightly shut as the waves of pleasure coursing through her outwardly manifested in whole-body convulsions. Holly ripped Gail's head back to her pussy.

"Please. Don't stop," she begged.

Gail barely heard the door close behind her as she was plunged back into the overflowing wetness.

Knowing nobody else would be coming in now, Gail slowly brought Holly down, before she removed her fingers and placed her tongue firmly back on the still slightly fluttering bundle of nerves. She slid her soaked, slippery hand into her pants as she started to pick up the pace with her tongue.

This time they would come together.


	5. A Fight to a Finish - Part 1

Holly's hip bones were sharp. Gail knew this because they were currently piercing her kidneys. Gail looked up at the ceiling contemplating her next move, should there be one. Holly had assumed a dominant position known as a rear mount. Her heels gripped the inside of Gail's thighs, calves tracing the crease of the juncture of Gail's legs and hips. Holly's long legs easily spread Gail open taking away a lot of the power she might otherwise summon to change the situation. Long legs like Holly's were formidable weapons on the mat.

Every week, 3 times a week, they did this. This was the third week. It got harder and harder. They fought harder and harder. Every time, it felt better. There was a reason, chemically. Endorphins. Holly had geeked out about endorphins the first time she and Gail had talked. Holly was a total nerd. She was a straight up doctor, medical degree and all. Gail should know what kind, but when Holly told her, all she could do was stare at those full lips moving with speech and smile.

Every time they tangled, it got a little bit more physical. They were the only two women in the class. They worked together all the time. There was so much aggression, so much determination. They both had their reasons for being in the class and they both took them seriously, so when one stepped up the game, the other welcomed it. They served each other's purposes.

What they did here, it was so primal and barbaric. Gail's basal instincts were tapped every time she walked in the room. Every time she came into the gym, she was taken back to the reason she was here. There was pure fear behind her motivation to fight. Memories charged her, making her forget that Gail Peck doesn't like exercise. They were the same memories that shifted her entire being into a place of pure physicality. Everything was exactly as she felt it, and her senses were on edge, heightened so that everything she felt swallowed everything she was outside of these walls. All her thoughts and instincts became bodily focused and driven. It was a raw state that she welcomed. It was what would save her the next time she was in a situation like the one that drove her to this class. She was here to learn to fight, to defend herself and the community. It was in this process that she found herself learning to feel. All the walls that kept her numb tumbled into hypersensitivity in these situations, the ones like she was in now, vulnerable and exposed.

Holly pushed Gail into these places of act-don't-think. Gail had shared her situation reluctantly. Holly's welcoming demeanor had coaxed it out of her over the course of a week. The more aggressive they became in class, the more Gail opened up after. Gail felt it happening and while it was an instinctive part of her personality to fight it, in the residual high of the physical encounter and the warmth of the careful and considerate inquiry, she relented.

As she was sprawled out here on her back, laying on top of Holly, she felt herself break. No world existed but this world of survival and conquest. Gail felt her sweat roll off of her skin, soaking through her clothes, mixing with Holly's. Her mind regressed to that night she had been made to feel so defenseless.

Holly whispered her instructions without ever easing back. Letting up wasn't going to save Gail. Gail needed to be pushed to the brink. She needed to pull herself back. This class gave her the tools. Holly's lips against her ears reminded her of that. It was Holly's body that forced Gail to the edge, making the danger real again. It was Holly's arm across her throat that asked the question "What are you made of Gail Peck?"

"You can do this Gail." Holly's breath was warm on Gail's ear. "Roll away from the choke."

That was all it took. A small reminder to bring her back to the mat, to turn off the stream of memories that threw off her focus. Gail knew how to do this. She rolled, tucked her chin, raised her shoulders, and slid her body toward the mat, removing her spine form Holly's chest. With her shoulders on the mat, she arched her back. She was out of the choke. From here, Gail's actions became purely instinctual. Her fight-or-flight had lost its flight.

Now that Gail's hands were no longer tied up trying to pull Holly's arm off of her neck she used them to push on Holly's leg while simultaneously turning back in toward Holly. Half guard. In a matter of a couple of seconds, Gail had turned this her initial situation into one far less dire, although still not entirely ideal. As the adrenaline coursed through her she rode the wave of momentum. Holly's hip was so easy to grab. Her pelvis offered Gail a prominent handle. Bucking her hips into Holly's created a moment of space for Gail to slide her foot under Holly's free leg. Then the space was gone. Holly pushed down hard in to Gail trying to steal her leverage, her shoulder wedged into the crook of Gail's neck.

"You don't want me here Gail. Do you? How do you get me off?" Holly pushed her hips down harder into Gail's to stoke the fire.

With everything she had left Gail sat up, curling toward Holly, baiting her to drive them both back down to the mat. Bait accepted. Using the momentum of Holly's pile drive, Gail drove the foot not hooked on Holly's leg into the floor. That foot was the leverage, the power. Now solidly grounded, she used her foot hold on Holly's leg and hand hold on her hip to lift her off the ground. It was an upward throw of Holly's lower body. Gail removed her foot from Holly's leg and dropped her into open and waiting legs. Full guard. It was tight. Gail's feet were hooked around Holly's hips, arms locked around Holly's shoulders. She could survive here. Even without yet knowing how to fight her way out of this, she could hold here. She could buy herself time until backup arrived.

In another couple of weeks though, she wouldn't be just surviving. She would be fighting out of this and turning the tables. But for now surviving was living and it felt amazing.

The room erupted into applause. "Holy shits" and other expressions of amazement rolled through the class. Gail had forgotten that there were other people there.

As the instructor tapped them both indicating the exercise was over, Gail felt reluctant to let Holly go. Sliding off Gail, Holly came to rest on her knees and extended a hand to Gail. Gail took Holly's hand primarily to restore the contact. While she should have been exhausted, the truth was Gail was full of adrenaline fueled energy. Mirroring Holly's kneeling position, she watched the dark haired woman stare at her. A proud smile was hinted at but stayed just below the surface of Holly's expression. The look was carnal. Gail recognized it only because she reciprocated it in this moment. As the instructor spoke briefly to the class, wrapping up the night's session, Gail and Holly looked at each other, slippery skin shining with exertion, heaving chests searching for breath to soothe burning muscles, pupils dilated in excitement. What Gail saw in Holly she felt in herself: pure hunger. It was a palpable need and Gail wanted to touch it. She wanted to touch Holly's need. Feed her hunger. She wanted Holly to try to satiate her appetite. Every nerve, every cell in her body was alive and firing. She was throbbing and humming from toe to scalp in radiating waves from her core. She needed Holly in her most rudimentary aggressive form using the same graceful power she pushed Gail with on the mat to fuck her until existence itself ceased to be.

The room was empty now. Gail was the first to stand, offering her hand this time. Pulling Holly up, Gail retained the hand in hers. She held it until that contact pulled Holly's eyes back to hers. She wanted Holly to see the voracity in her. She squeezed the hand harder to see if Holly would squeeze back. She did. The pressure from Holly's fingers mobilized inside of Gail, quickly settling into the places she wanted Holly to ravage. The pressure kept building, pushing her skin taught.

"Holly . . . I . . . "

Gail couldn't find the words to say what she needed. She really hoped she didn't need to find them, that this sentence didn't need to be finished.

Holly released Gail's hand and moved quickly to the wall, retrieving both of their gear. Returning, she reclaimed the hand.

The walk out of the building and through the parking lot bordered on a jog. There were still men milling about in the hall and outside. A few of them praised the women for their performance in class. Holly offered a quick smile and a mumbled "Thanks" as she continued to pull Gail along with purpose. Gail paid no attention to them, too distracted by Holly's exposed skin and watching her muscles rhythmically flow in patterned contractions. It was a sight that made Gail lightheaded. As her blood flow redirected downward she felt her nipples rubbing the wet fabric of her bra and her swollen clit being assaulted by the seam of her shorts. Every part of her that could erect, extend, and engorge was doing it.

Thankfully the brisk journey was also a short one, ending at an SUV Holly unlocked in stride. She let go of Gail's hand and just about ripped the back door off opening it.

"Get in," she growled.


	6. A Fight to a Finish - Part 2

Gail slid across the leather seats making room for Holly. Holly jumped in seemingly never even touching the inside of the car until her knees landed on the seat, one between Gail's thighs. It was a quick reversal ending with Holly sitting on the seat and Gail straddling her leg. Holly's hands pulled down on Gail's hips, increasing the pressure against her center and encouraging the thrusting and rolling Gail had started automatically. The pressure and movement made it apparent to Gail that her shorts were saturated as far down as the slight inward flare of her thigh muscles. Never had it been like this. Never had her need overflowed and spilled out, willing itself to be shared so obviously. Holly made a low gravelly sound half way between a growl and a groan as Gail's movements left a wide slick trail on her thigh.

Through heavy eyes, Gail watched Holly's puffy lips part to make room for the thick air of the car, for her tongue to peek out to moisten lips dried by the exertion of labored breaths. The sound of their breathing wove together, looping and braiding and becoming the soundtrack that propagated the already insatiable, almost infuriating hunger. Gail wanted to breathe Holly. She needed Holly to be her breath, In this moment she only existed because of Holly. She wanted to suffocate in this, whatever this was, and have Holly breathe life back into her.

Gail rode the momentum of her hips forward until her lips were millimeters from Holly's, stopping to feel the vaporous fire, hot, humid, and wanting. It was forcefully expelled in rapid bursts as if Holly's body couldn't contain the heat building up from the friction of Gail's movements on it. Gail yanked on Holly's neck pulling her into an unchaste open mouth kiss. It was a heavy kiss that had been building inside her for all time and only now, with Holly, Holly who was willing to experience whatever this was with her, could she no longer hold it in. Gail's tongue lunged in, writhing into every corner of this new mouth. Their tongues tangled together, twisting and sliding over one another as they licked hungrily at each other's insides. They explored everywhere they could, never parting, not even to breathe. Breaths became open mouth licks trailing over wet softness and smooth teeth. They explored until Gail's hips couldn't keep time. Until the humming pressure started to rise in her chest. Gail withdrew, licking along the roof of Holly's mouth, curling her tongue to lick the back of her teeth and finally her bottom lip before replacing her tongue with teeth. Gail bit down on the tender skin and moaned, low and needy, and repeated the noise in a rhythm her hips couldn't keep. She moaned louder an louder with each exhale as the pressure in her body built exponentially, approaching a level where it would not be able to be contained. As it threatened to burst into surrounding areas, promising to fill every space in Gail with white heat, Gail bit down harder. Holly let out a retaliatory groan.

That sound resonated inside of Gail, shaking her out of the almost numb reflexive searching of her hips She could have more. She could have everything. She could have Holly.

Holly's eyes were black, mouth open panting with the eroticism of Gail's building culmination. Consciously Gail engaged her hips to drive further forward, to connect with Holly. The perfunctory smaller movements along Holly's thigh grew into sliding and purposeful contact. Gail's hips digging more forcefully into Holy's stomach with every guttural sound Holly made. As the movements continued to gain speed and power, an erratic manifestation of desperation, Gail shut her eyes shut and dropped her head to Holly's shoulder. She reached forward and clumsily worked her hand into Holly's shorts. Wetness coated every surface of Gail's fingers and knuckles before she could even part her.

Gail's eyes clenched harder and her head slammed back as the feel of Holly on her fingers removed any control that kept her from reaching the crest earlier. A half a groan was all she got out before her body tightened down so hard it stole her breath. She was suspended in time as every muscle in her contracted until she felt she had been folded in on herself. It hit her so suddenly with such a ferocity that it would likely have torn her apart had it not ended as abruptly as it started.

It was a drop of water when she needed an ocean. Gail felt it rising up in her. There was a substratal frustration coursing through her. She was so fucking desperate and ravenous. She wanted to devour Holly. It was a vengeful lust that felt like it was seeking retribution for unquenched desires built over lifetimes, lifetime of never caving in to and acting on what she was feeling. Pent up passion overflowed as wanton neediness. It overwhelmed her, she felt the sting of tears even as her hips immediately resumed their urgent searching.

"Gail."

"Holly. I need . . . more. God, Holly. All of you . . ."

Holly turned her head quickly, scanning the parking lot.

"Two more cars."

She reached forward and brushed her fingers down Gail's cheek, and looked so deeply into her eyes Gail felt simultaneously destroyed and renewed. Holly's fingers moved from Gail's cheek to her lips, tracing the delicate skin with a tenderness belying the surges of primal sexual aggression surging through the car. Her lips parted so that her tongue could circle the tip of Holly's thumb, an act that spurred Holly's hips to start their own rhythmic thrusting. It was this movement that reawakened the motion of Gail's fingers, still in Holly's shorts. This time the fingers slid up and out of the shorts as Gail relented to her appetite, her curiosity, and her need to know what this women tasted like. Right now, that was the most important thing in Gail's world. She brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking Holly off of them. Tasting what she had never tasted before. It was everything she needed right then. Holly tasted like the earth crashing in on them. The feel of that taste coating her mouth, tenaciously clinging to her fingers, awakened a primitive, predatory instinct that had been lingering just below the surface since Gail hit the mat with Holly on top of her. As she voraciously licked and slurped the sex from her fingers, flames of lust became a pyre of greed. It was so strong, so overwhelming verging on feeling like she needed to rip Holly apart.

"On my God Gail." Holly broke right there at the sight of Gail sucking her arousal from fingers that had never even touched its source. Holly's hips surged forward as she released the first strangled moan. Gail quickly brought her knee higher on the seat, into Holly. She grabbed Holly's rolling hips and tugged them firmly against her leg, adding her own power to Holly's movements Strangled moans became uncontrolled cries. Fervent motions turned to powerful thrusts, pulling both women into full commitment. Gail was pushing her entire body into Holly, giving her everything, wanting to be physically tethered to her as they fell into the unknown of uninhibited.

When Holly's eyes opened, the found Gail's. Those eyes filled her up and communicated everything all at once. The look Gail saw was not one of tenderness or of satiated fatigue. It was an admittance that what they both needed had not been found. But the look was also a promise that they would continue the search. And no matter how this night ended, their worlds would forever be changed by all of these feelings they never knew they could experience or express.

It would always be Holly who saved Gail, who taught her to survive again.

Still looking into Holly, Gail reached open and pushed the car door open.

"I need more."

Holly nodded.


	7. A Fight to a Finish - Part 3

Gail dismounts Holly as quickly as the limited space will let her. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she reaches for Holly's arm. It is a a quick pull followed by an immediate shifting of momentum as Gail's lurching body flattens them against the side of the SUV. Gail rubs her torso brusquely against Holly as she devours the brunette's lips. Unrelenting, she bites and probes seeking out something that always seems to remain just out of reach. The defeat is a throbbing ache prompting a wider search. Gail's leg wedges in between Holly's, canting powerfully left than right to spread Holly open and drop her down onto a waiting thigh. Their movements gather amplitude and hunger and Gail moves her hands from the glass, removing the cage she has created, and slides them down Holly's back to finally dig in right below her ass. What she needs to do cannot be done here, like this. Weight now self-supported will crumple beneath Gail's intentions to conquer and demolish Holly's world in a way that she will feel for days and remember forever. It is a thought that elicits a growl from deep in her throat. It is that conquering spirit that powers her as she lifts and carries Holly to the hood. It is the lust for demolition of existence that fuels burning muscles to hold Holly a moment longer in order to revel in the tightness of Holly's clutch, the closeness in which one's beginning melds into the other's ending.

Scorching breath sears Gail's skin and she feels the words on her ear, her neck, and in her guts.

"You want to get me off, don't you?"

They are the same words uttered on the mat, but they feed the flame of a different passion. Nevertheless, even in this moment, they still feel like a challenge.

Gail pushes Holly's torso down to the hood with a firm hand to the sternum. It is an action that meets no resistance. Holly's eyes are already closed. Her lips are already open. Gail's ears are only met with sounds of encouragement as she removes Holly's shorts.

This is something Gail has never done done, but as she takes in the sight of Holly's sex still glistening with come from their brief, practically chaste encounter she feels an innate urge to taste this woman, inside and out. She isn't afraid or nervous. She is just hungry, as if every second of her life had been wrong until now, until this moment where she was being set free to do what she should have been doing her entire life. Her movements are purely instinctual as she closes in. With a broad, flat tongue, Gail licks Holly from the back of her dripping pink lips to the front, applying enough pressure to part them open and slide through the thickness of what lies within. Holly's indescribable sound of ecstasy pushes out some of the thick warm liquid from inside onto Gail's lips and tongue.

A barrier within Gail crumbles. Without hesitation three of her fingers are inside Holly until her knuckles meet firm resistance. The warm silky walls hold Gail firmly as Holly's cries resonate across the empty lot. Legs wrap Gail and hold her in tight, asking for a brief respite as Holly's insides adjust to the presence of fullness. When she is ready, the legs drop and Holly bears down harder into Gail's knuckles.

"Okay."

It is all Holly says.

Gail leans down and kisses and licks all along Holly's opening, all around her own hand. She opens her mouth and closes her lips around the folds, applying gentle pressure and light suction that induces Holly to bear down harder. The control and restraint keeping Gail motionless falters and her arm starts to move, just a little at first and slowly. Her fingers curl slightly keeping pressure along Holly's front wall. She repeats the movement, back and forth, increasing the distance traveled each time until she finally feels the spot. It feels different, textured, but not rough. Her arm stops moving but she straightens her fingers and then curls them forcefully back into that newfound haven. It is a contradiction of sponginess and firmness, bone and tissue and its manipulation curls Holly's torso off the hood in raputre.

"Oh God, Gail."

Gail resumes the movement of her arm. It is controlled but compounded by the shifting of her body. She leans forward falling as far into Holly as far as anatomy will allow, lifts up on her tip toes and falls backwards until the fingers inside Holly catch again.

After a couple of minutes of this, Gail pauses. She doesn't want to lose Holly yet. The openness of this moment is intoxicating. This freedom from inhibitions needs to be exploited so that they both will always know what they are missing if they don't ever find it again.

Gail is ripped from reflective inaction as Holly hooks her around the waist and pulls hard, so hard the knuckles of Gail's fingers audibly pound her. The sound Holly lets out as a result is carnal begging.

"Please."

Gail repeats the motion without Holly's assistance this time. She doesn't need Holly's legs to pull her in. Holly has actually dropped her legs back to the bumper so Gail can travel the full range unimpeded. She thrusts, knuckles pound, Holly moans. Again and again. Faster and faster. The thudding of Gail's knuckles against Holly gets louder and wetter. Holly's moans get shorter and louder. Gail's own pleasure building along with her fatigue.

Holly is close. Gail can feel it. There is resistance to her movements. Rather than fight fatigue, Gail embraces it, shifting approaches and reengaging a broader spectrum of senses. She stops the thrusting of her arm. Her free arm is brought up to rest across Holly's lower abdomen with her hand applying downward pressure just above Holly's pubic bone. It is enough pressure that Gail can feel the pads of her own fingers inside Holly pushing up. She can feel the path the fingers travel as they curl and manipulate the increasing tension of Holly's inside.

Holly's sounds continue to escalate as Gail's lips close gently around her clit. She sucks the bud for just a second before the fevered need of Holly catches fire inside her. With a wide, firm tongue Gail pushes against Holly. Every element of the encounter starts working in synchronicity. Every movement is pushed to an extreme where it is barely itself. Gail's entire body moves as if around an axis as hands and head push Holly inside and out.

And in the midst of the flurry of chaos there is the one moment where time freezes. Holly's body reaches the limit of its tension and in the transition between building and destruction there is a frame of, what Gail can only think of as, everything. Everything that life is meant to be in a single fash in time. The quiet before the storm. It is absolutely beautiful.

Holly falls apart right there, in the parking lot, on the hood of her car. Gail watches as Holly loses the ability to contain everything that has been building. She feels the warmth pour out over her hand and wrist, feels Holly's inner walls trying to pull her in further, feels her own heart burning out of her chest.

Cries turn to whimpers turn to heavy breaths. As the contractions of Holly's body become trembling, Gail eases her fingers out. She finds herself instantly missing that warmth. Holly must miss it too because she wraps her legs around Gail and pulls her body in. Sliding her legs up higher, around Gail's ribs, she pulls Gail's torso down against her. Warmth. A sigh of contentment. As Holly curls up to touch Gail's face, the pressure of Gail's sternum brings on an unexpected second orgasm, a ripple of electricity that Gail shares as she feels every one of Holly's muscles move and flutter against her.

The tenderness in Holly's eyes a moment ago is now mixed with hunger. Gail sees the spark spread as Holly pushes her back by the shoulders.

"Help me off here. I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
